elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Motki
|} Motki ist eine der drei Asiatischen Elefantenkühe im ostungarischen Zoo Sóstó der Stadt Nyíregyháza. Herkunft aus Indien Motki wurde etwa im Jahr 1969 in Indien wild geboren. Dort soll sie auf einem Markt von John Aspinall, dem Gründer der Wildtierparks Howletts und Port Lympne in der englischen Grafschaft Kent zusammen mit weiteren etwa gleichaltrigen Elefanten für Howletts eingekauft worden sein. Dazu gehörten die heute in Neunkirchen lebenden Kühe Rani und Buria† und der Bulle Bindu (heute im Zoo Köln). Zu der Zeit war Motki etwa zwei Jahre alt. Howletts Wild Animal Park, England Motki traf mit den anderen Jungtieren 1971 in Howletts Wild Animal Park ein. Sie waren die ersten Elefanten in diesem 1957 nur als Privatzoo gegründeten Park, der seit 1975 auch der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich wurde. Der Bulle Assam†, geboren im Zoo Hannover, stieß im Mai dieses Jahres dazu. Sukzessive holte Aspinall auch Afrikanische Elefanten in den Park, beginnend mit der Südafrikanerin Masa, der heutigen Leitkuh der Afrikanergruppe in Howletts. Mit dem Jahr 1977 gab Howletts die Haltung Asiatischer Elefanten auf, und die Tiere wurden an den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park abgegeben. Port Lympne Wild Animal Park, England Motki traf zusammen mit Bindu, Assam†, Rani (Neunkirchen), Buria† und Pugli† am 01.06.1977 in Port Lympne ein, womit die Haltung Asiatischer Elefanten dort begonnen wurde. Auch eine Zucht Asiatischer Elefanten wurde geplant und aufgebaut, und etliche Asiatische Elefanten kamen später ebenfalls dorthin, darunter die Kühe Yasmin und Tanja, mit denen Motki später dauerhaft zusammen gehalten wurde. Aus Rotterdam kamen die Kühe Yu Yu Yin, Khaing Phyo Phyo† und Tin Tint Htoo†. Für kurze Zeit kamen auch die Kühe Momo und La Grande aus Gänserndorf nach Port Lympne. Auch der Bulle Luka, geboren im Zoo Belgrad, wurde nach Port Lympne geholt, der auch die Kühe Yasmin, Motki und Tanja deckte, ohne dass sich Nachwuchs einstellen wollte (Yasmin gebar später totgeborene Zwillingsbullkälber, Söhne von Bindu). Insgesamt blieb die Zucht in Port Lympne trotz zahlreicher Geburten doch erfolglos, da etliche Kälber tot geboren wurden und andere früh starben. Von den Zoogeburten hat nur die Tochter Khaing Phyo Phyos†, May Tagu, überlebt. 1998 wurde Puglis† und Bindus Sohn Ashoka† geboren, der der Mutter gleich nach der Geburt weggenommen wurde, weil sie ihr erstes Kalb getötet hatte und auch das zweite, totgeborene, wegtrat. Versuche, ihr den Sohn zurückzugeben, wurden nur aggressiv von ihr erwidert, so dass sich der Park bemühte, Motki als Ersatzmutter einzuführen, die Interesse zeigte, aber zugleich etwas nervös erschien. Ashoka† starb mit elf Monaten im Juli 1999. Bei Motki und Pugli† wurden Plasma- und Urinproben genommen, um sie auf Trächtigkeiten zu testen. Zum Ende hin gab es in Port Lympne noch neben den beiden Bullen Bindu und Luka noch drei Gruppen von Kühen, die sich nicht miteinander vertrugen und daher getrennt gehalten werden mussten. Es ist anzunehmen, dass eine dieser Gruppen aus Motki, Yasmin und Tanja bestand, da diese zusammen abgegeben wurden und auch später zusammenblieben, was wohl mit einem grundsätzlichen Auskommen miteinander begründet ist. Nach und nach wurden alle Asiatischen Elefanten abgegeben, und 2006 wurde auch in Port Lympne deren Haltung eingestellt. Auch hier lebten für einige Zeit nur Afrikanische Elefanten. Safaripark Gänserndorf, Österreich Da es auf der Elefantenanlage in Port Lympne Platz- und Personalprobleme gab, wurden die drei Kühe Yasmin, Motki und Tanja, die inzwischen für die Zucht zu alt waren, im November 2002 an den Safaripark Gänserndorf in Österreich abgegeben. Dort lebten die Kühe Momo und La Grande, die zwischenzeitlich ebenfalls in Port Lympne gewesen waren (zu Zuchtzwecken), sowie die frühere Zirkuselefantin Citta. Allerdings konnten sie auf der großzügigen Anlage in Österreich nicht lange bleiben, da der Park in finanziellen Schwierigkeiten steckte und 2005 schließen musste. So wurden Motki, Yasmin und Tanja bereits im August 2004 erneut abgegeben, und die drei anderen Kühe folgten ihnen im Mai 2005 dorthin. Terra Natura Benidorm, Spanien Motki traf mit †am 29.08.2004 in Benidorm ein, wo ebenfalls eine weiträumige Elefantenanlage eingerichtet worden war. Ein knappes Jahr später kamen Momo und La Grande und Citta nach. Noch ein Jahr später, im Juli 2006, wurden direkt aus dem Port Lympne Wild Animal alte Bekannte von Motki und ihren Gefährtinnen nach Benidorm gebracht. Es handelte sich dabei um den Bullen Luka und die Kühe Buria†, Rani und Pugli†, die letzten Asiatischen Elefanten in Port Lympne. Mit diesen und weiteren Elefanten wie Petita und Khaing Soe Soe („Kaisoso“) und dem Bullen Baba† besiedelten Motki und ihre Begleiterinnen Yasmin und Tanja die Anlage. Offenbar wurden sie von den Bullen durchaus bevorzugt, vor allem im Gegensatz zu Petita. Beabsichtigt war die Zucht aber vor allem mit den jüngeren Kühen Momo, La Grande und Khaing Soe Soe. Bei warmen Temperaturen wurden die Elefanten in Benidorm mit dem Füttern von eisgekühlten Früchten abgekühlt. Auch in Benidorm wurde es nach einigen Jahren (u.a. aus finanziellen Gründen) nötig, die Anzahl der Elefanten zu reduzieren, daher wurden auch hier Elefanten sukzessive weggegeben. Zu den ersten gehörte Citta, die in den Zoo Krakau nach Polen ging. Pugli† starb 2007. Zoo Sóstó, Nyíregyháza, Ungarn Schließlich reisten Motki, Yasmin und Tanja weiter in den Zoo Sóstó. Am 09.09.2009 wurden sie in Benidorm verladen und erreichten Nyíregyháza am 13.09.2009. Der Zoo Sóstó hielt bis dahin nur Afrikanische Elefanten aus der Haltung des israelischen Zoos Ramat Gan. Zuletzt war noch die Yossitochter Yoki† mit ihrem Sohn und Halbbruder Jumaane auf der Anlage. Sie starb aber wenige Wochen vor Ankunft der drei Asiatinnen. Die beiden Elefantenarten wurden aber in Nyíregyháza nicht zusammengehalten. Für Jumaane kamen zwei Halbbrüder aus Ramat Gan, von denen einer, Boten, noch einige Zeit im Zoo lebte. Der Zoo Sóstó hatte bereits zuvor eine zweite Elefantenanlage für die Asiatinnen errichtet und zunächst in Asien nach Elefanten gesucht, bis sie auf den abgabewilligen Park in Benidorm gestoßen ist. Die Außenanlage ist mit einem Waldstück versehen, außerdem haben die Elefanteninnen Raum in dem neuen Tropenhaus für Asien, das die „Grüne Pyramide“ genannt wird. Motki wog bei ihrer Ankunft in Nyíregyháza 4500 kg und war damit die schwerste der drei Kühe. Die Kühe werden in direktem Kontakt gehalten. Statt den beiden afrikanischen Jungbullen Boten unf Jumaane lebt seit dem Oktober 2011 die afrikanische Elefantenkuh Kwanza im Zoo Sosto. Mittlerweile hat sie einen Sohn Kito (Nyíregyháza) (2015), eine Tochter Kimani (2018), als Gefährtin die ältere Kuh Buba und als Zuchtpartner Jack, welcher allerdings schon im Mai 2017 zum Zoo Basel weitergereicht wurde. Weblinks *Motki at Sosto Zoo (Nyiregyhazi Allatpark), Eintrag mit Fußnoten auf www.elephant.se. *International Zoo News Vol. 46/2 (No. 291) March 1999, ANNUAL REPORT, HOWLETTS AND PORT LYMPNE WILD ANIMAL PARKS, U.K., Summer 1997 to Summer 1998, Elephants, auf www.zoonews.co.uk. *Chris W. Furley: Veterinary work at Howletts and Port Lympne, auf www.rhinresourcecenter.com. *Zur Herkunft der Asiatischen Elefanten in der Auffang- und Pflegestation im Safaripark Gänserndorf, Österreich, auf www.elefanten-schutz-europa.de. *Petita, la «fea», ennoviada en Terra Natura de Benidorm, Artikel zur Situation der Elefanten in Benidorm auf www.diarioinformacion.com. *The youngish females, Beitrag zum Verbleib der Port-Lympne-Elefanten auf www.zoochat.com. *Los cuidadores de Terra Natura elaboran helados de 70 kilos con fruta para los elefantes asiáticos, Artikel zum „Eiscreme“ für die Elefanten in Benidorm auf gn.prensaynoticias.com. *Zona Asia Elefante "Motki" exhandose tierra y comiendo vista habitual para vistantes jun05, Foto von Motki in Benidorm auf www.panoramio.com. *Er zijn 3 olifanten van Benidorm, Beitrag von Adriaan zur Ankunft der drei Kühe im Zoo Sóstó auf www.zoosite.nl. *Ázsiai elefántok költöztek a Zöld Piramisba, Artikel zu den „neuen“ Elefanten in Nyíregyháza auf www.nyiregyhazinaplo.hu. *Ázsiai elefánt (Elephas maximus), Informationen des Zoos Sóstó über die Asiatische Elefanten auf www.sostozoo.hu. *Asian elephants arrive at animal park, Artikel auf www.caboodle.hu. *Азиатские слоны из Ньиредьхазского зоопарка, Informationen und Fotos zu Elefanten und ihrer Anlage im Zoo Sóstó auf paradoxusik.livejournal.com. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:Zoo Port Lympne Kategorie:Howletts Wild Animal Park Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Safaripark Gänserndorf Kategorie:Österreich Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Terra Natura Park Benidorm Kategorie:Ungarn Kategorie:Zoo Sóstó